Love Can Hurt
by dantheman7777
Summary: Phantom of the Opera song-fic Ulrich and Yumi went on their first date 3 weeks ago. Last week, Yumi overheard a conversation about it that the guys had and is extremely hurt when Ulrich said something that he shouldn’t have. Can she forgive him?


**Title: Love can Hurt**

**Author: dantheman7777**

**Summary: (Phantom of the Opera song-fic) Ulrich and Yumi went on a date 3 weeks ago. Last week, Yumi overheard a conversation about it that the guys had and is extremely hurt when Ulrich said something that he shouldn't have. Can she forgive him? Total U&Y fluff. **

**Song: All I ask of You**

**Genre: Romance/Humor with a little mystery**

**Rating: G**

**A/N: This story is an alternative ending to my other story, A Fractured Life. I decided not to put it in because it would just draw out the story to an unnecessary length and wasn't really needed. However, the idea was so good I decided to go ahead and make it anyway. By the way, this takes place in mid December.**

**One other note: For those of you who haven't read A Fractured Life here's the deal: My ACC, Dan, made Ulrich and Yumi go out on a very expensive date (see chapter 20) three weeks ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the character except for Dan and Jessica.**

* * *

Yumi's house---Yumi's POV 

I don't know what to think now. The situation is so complex and confusing. At first, it seemed to be simple enough but as time progressed the truth came into the light. It blinded me like the sun, forcing me to second guess everything that happened that night.

_FLASHBACK_---seven days ago

I hid outside Dan's dorm room listening to the guys take about my date with Ulrich two weeks prier. Sooner or later, I figured that they'll find out what happened so I believed it'd be best if Ulrich explained it. Not that I set him up or anything but I thought it would be fun to hear what he had to say about me.

The talk started out as your normal "how did things go" type of conversation. However, as it progressed it turned into an argument started mostly by Odd. He continually demanded that Ulrich say he was in love with me. Ulrich gave him roundabout answers every time but Odd kept on pushing him.

I thought it was funny. Well, until he denied it. When he did I gasped in shock. Accidentally, he heard me and the room fell silent as I gazed at him. I was extremely hurt at what just came out of his mouth. Ulrich and I were in love that day and every day after but now he denies it. Was he ever in love with me to begin with?

I ran out of the building and went straight to home, crying.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Has it really been that long? The days seemed to go by so slowly after I was enlightened. It felt more like three days rather than seven. I guess that's what happens when you don't come to school.

The Winter Ball was today. It was a Masquerade dance. Every student received a notice of it in the mail earlier this week. Actually, it started two hours ago and will be finishing up in a half-hour or so. I decided not to attend because I had nobody to go with and I didn't want to feel left out being a wall flower.

My mother made a very nice Japanese Kimono that eerily resembled my Lyoko avatar in the hopes of me going. I guess it's not that big of a coincidence seeing that my mother knows what colors and styles I look good in. There was even a paper fan to finish the outfit.

Staying in one's room for several days got tiring. I admit I had been greatly bored ever since the third "real" day. Perhaps this dance would get me out of this hole of depression I was pushed into.

If I do go then maybe I could ask somebody to dance but who? Odd's probably asking every other girl so he's out of the question. Jeremie, I'm sure, doesn't know how to dance so he's gone. Dan's with Jessica so who else could go with me? Ulri-…no. I don't want to see him unless he grovels at my feet and begs for forgiveness.

Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I won't see him after all. It is a costume dance so everybody will be dressed up, right? Yes! That's it! I can just avoid him since I don't know what he'll be dressed as!

"Yumi, you're a genius!" I told myself, silently.

Unknowingly, I found myself staring into my mirror with the robe on. I couldn't believe I put it on without even thinking. Did I really want to go that badly? I mean, it was just a dance; nothing more.

Whatever my motivation was it also made me put on my makeup with great haste. In no more than two minutes, I was fully dressed as a Geisha warrior and headed out the door.

* * *

In the gym---Yumi's POV 

I arrived and people were dancing to a moderately paced song; however, I couldn't recognize any of the couples. There were all sorts of odd and unusual costumes. I spotted Jeremie at the front being the D.J. He noticed me and waved. I waved back. Normally, I would have come up to him to talk but it looked like he was too busy so I just made my way to the wall.

I sat down next to a badly dressed ninja. The masked fighter had his head covered with a poorly wrapped black cloth whose ends were tied together in the back. Only a tiny opening in front was the only way for him to see. The rest of his body was cloaked with black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt with a yellow jacket and a matching skirt. He also had a sheath on his left side which I assumed protected a fake wooden or plastic sword.

His skirt was a little too long for a ninja so I laughed and told him so. I figured that since I was here I should at least try to have some fun.

He crossed his arms obviously offended and replied, "It's the shortest one I could find, okay? I don't exactly have one in my closet." The muffled voice seemed to cheer me up from my mood. I carefully wiped away my tears not wanting to destroy my makeup and sat up. He remained seated next to me and began a conversation.

"You're Yumi aren't you?" I nodded. "I noticed that you haven't been coming to school this week. Are you okay?"

"No, not really." I sighed. It wasn't unusual for somebody to know so much about somebody else here at Kadic. After all, it was a very small school.

He paused for a few seconds then continued, "Word got around about what happened between you and Ulrich. Do you want to talk about it? It seems kind of serious." He put his hand on my shoulder. The tone of his voice seemed to be genuine. Unfortunately, I didn't but why was he so concerned with my wellbeing?

"No, I just don't want to see him right now." Because of the persons' head mask I couldn't tell what his reaction was.

"You sure?" he asked with his hand still on my arm. Ignoring his question I looked away and he told me, "He's been feeling miserable since you didn't come to your classes all this week."

"He should be." I replied with a sad voice.

"He even got detention for being late to Physics waiting for you at the steps." Was this guy telling me the truth? Ulrich getting detention wasn't new but because of me was. Did he really care?

What am I thinking?! Of course, he didn't! If he did then he would have called me or come by my house or something. He didn't so I don't know why he got detention.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Jim grabbed the microphone. There was a little feedback which made everybody in the room cringe. As it faded his voice rang over the speakers, "Attention everybody, this next song is going to be for you couples out there but we have a special dedication for this one.

"The dedication is from Ulrich to Yumi and he says quote,

'Yumi, this past week I've felt so horrible with you not here. I believe that it is safe to say that it was all my fault. I'm sorry and I want you to forgive me. I've never been able to tell you in words how I truly feel about you so I'd like this song to do that for me. Please listen to it and forgive me.'

"We are also going to have our very own phantom of the opera and his Christine to sing the song."(1) Jim then introduced the two and gave them each a microphone.

The phantom looked at me, smiled and nodded to me. He then retreated to the background waiting for the song to start. The phantom was in a black tuxedo with a cape attached, had a white half mask and his hair was slicked back to play the role. Due to the lighting his hair appeared much lighter.

"Ulrich…" I said and stood up from my chair. The phantom, it had to be him! Sure, the lines that Jim read was true but I didn't know he could sing. And that dedication, did he just say he was sorry? I couldn't believe it.

The lights began to dim and I felt a hand touch mine.

"Yumi?" asked the person who I sat next to. I turned to face him but was dumbfounded.

"Uh, um, yes?" I choked out of my mouth. He backed away from me slightly.

"W-would you like to dance?" I glanced at the phantom again. The song was about to start. I had to choose.

"I'd love to." I said smiling for once. He then led me out on the dance floor. I know how jealous Ulrich can get when I talk to other guys so maybe a little competition would help him come to his senses.

The school's orchestra band started to play which really surprised me. The tune was so beautiful and soft. Then phantom started to sing.

_(Phantom:_

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you -_

_my words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you . . .)_

The speakers weren't that great but the phantom's voice echoed smoothly through my head. It was so well done. I couldn't tell if it was Ulrich's voice or not because I've never heard him sing before but something told me it was.

My dance partner shyly crept closer to me. I let him do this since I knew _he_ was watching.

_(Christine:_

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_turn my head with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me with you, now and always . . ._

_promise me that all you say is true -_

_that's all I ask of you . . .)_

I gasped, perhaps a little too loudly because I heard myself quite easily. The last line summarized my feelings perfectly. It was really all I wanted to know. Maybe this is his way of telling me.

"Yumi, are you okay?" asked my concerned partner, interrupting the next lines of lyrics. His identity was still unknown.

_(Phantom:_

_Let me be your shelter, _

_let me be your light.)_

"Yeah, it's just that…" I paused. Personal matters like this shouldn't be talked about with a person who I don't even know. I sighed then added, "I'm sorry but I'd be a lot more comfortable if I knew who you were."

_(Phantom:_

_You're safe: _

_No-one will find you)_

"Sorry but I can't tell you until after the song. That's when everybody reveals who they are." I looked back at the phantom but he was too involved in his role to notice me. The unknown dancer continued, "Tell me, Yumi, why are you so worried? You're acting like you're scared."

To that I was about to reply but was interrupted by the song so I just lay my head on his shoulder with my arms wrapped around him trying to hide my tears.

_(Phantom:_

_your fears are far behind you . . ._

_Christine:_

_All I want is freedom,_

_a world with no more night . . ._

_and you always beside me_

_to hold me and to hide me . . .)_

Was I really scared? I suppose I could have called him up any time during the week and asked him what his feelings were but I didn't. Maybe I am afraid to learn the truth.

The mysterious person felt my pain and rubbed my back with both of his arms, hugging me. At least he cared how I felt. Maybe I should tell him.

_(Phantom:_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . ._

_Let me lead you from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you . . ._

_anywhere you go, let me go too -_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you . . .)_

I was reminded of the dedication. It seems as if Ulrich's speaking to me as he sings the lyrics and Christine is me. He says that he wants to be with me.

I summoned up all the courage in my body and dried my eyes.

Finally, I responded to my partner's question, "I just don't know if Ulrich sincerely loves me…and I'm afraid to find out."

"I think you're about to."

"huh?" I replied knowing that there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Shhh," he whispered quietly forcing me listen to the next lines of lyrics.

_(Christine:_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . ._

_say the word and I will follow you . . ._

_Share each day with me,_

_each night, each morning . . ._

_Say you love me . . ._

_Phantom:_

_You know I do . . .)_

I cranked my wide-eyed head over to the phantom when I heard that last line. Did Ulrich just say he loved me in front of the ENTIRE school?! I felt my cheeks fill with blush as I was so embarrassed. Looking around I discovered that we had moved to the center of the gym where everybody's eyes were focused.

"W-w-who are you, r-really?" I asked nervously.

"I'll tell you in a minute."

_(Both:_

_Love me - that's all I ask of you . . .)_

The two characters playing the roles pressed their lips together and engaged in a deep, passionate kiss. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Is Ulrich breaking up with me? Is that what this was all about?

The song slowed down for this moment. Jim came on stage and tried to break them apart due to school policy but the phantom gave a hand signal to somebody behind the curtains. I looked past them and saw Odd in a purple cat-like costume pull a lever. Jim fell through the floor; it was a trap door. This made the scene last even longer and made my humiliation even worse as everyone laughed except me.

Crying seemed to be the norm for me this week. I've done it so much. One more time wouldn't hurt, right? Wrong.

I tried to make my way out of the crowd but somebody pulled my hand and held on tightly. I turned around and saw that it was the same person who asked me to dance.

Not wanting to make a scene, I stopped, came close to him and said in a tearful voice, "Please, just let me go."

"Don't you want to know who I am?" he asked. I did and nodded. "Then wait until after the song."

_(Both:_

_Anywhere you go let me go too . . ._

_Love me - that's all I ask of you . . .)_

My face was in agony as I heard Ulrich say the last few words. He was with somebody else and didn't even tell me.

The song finally concluded and everybody clapped for the duet. After the applause died down the phantom spoke to the crowd. He told everybody who was wearing masks to take them off. This included himself.

I stared in horror as he removed the plastic piece from his face. However, my fear was diminished as I realized that the phantom lived up to his namesake. He wasn't who I believed to be.

Ulrich stood in front of me with the long black cloth on the floor. My sadness went away as I pieced together what just happened. Ulrich was dancing with me all along! I threw my arms around him and would have knocked to the floor if it weren't for the wall.

"Yumi, I love you with all my heart, mind and soul." I looked at him and pulled away gently.

"Then why did you say you didn't last week?" I inquired.

"Because, I don't like admitting things like that to the guys. It's too personal."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked sniffling. "I thought you didn't care since you didn't contact me."

His eyebrow creased and he frowned. In an agitated voice he said, "I did. Try turning your mobile on sometime. I swear I left like ten messages in your voicemail."

I took out my phone and checked my voicemail.

"Fourteen new messages!" I shrieked and looked back at Ulrich. "Oops, sorry," I said laughing out of embarrassment. He wasn't amused and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I even delivered the flyer for this dance to your house too along with the design and materials for your kimono."

"Thanks, Ulrich." I said blushing.

"You know, Yumi, you look kind of cute when you're embarrassed." Ulrich was just trying to rub it in. I suppose I should forgive him but there is still one more thing I needed him to do.

I stomped on his right foot as hard as I could. He cried out in pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For not telling me who you were when I asked earlier." Ulrich cradled his smashed shoe with his hands while on one leg. "And this…" I let out all my frustration on his other foot. He fell to the floor in even more pain. "Is for deceiving me this whole time."

"Yumi…I'm sorry." The ninja begged, "Please stop. I don't want to die." Okay, now I suppose I could forgive him. I think this is as much groveling as I can get out of him.

Then I kneeled down and put my arms around his neck in preparation for my next move and smiled.

"And this is for that song. You said you loved me…" I then kissed Ulrich on the lips as the pair did who sang the song. (2) After about ten seconds I let go.

"…You know I do." He replied mimicing the song.

* * *

**(1): In the play/show _Phantom of the Opera_ the phantom didn't sing this. Christine's fiancé, Raoul, did. I decided to put the phantom in because people know him better than Raoul.**

**(2): If you read my other story you should be able to figure out who that pair is.**


End file.
